(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a disinfectant composition for disinfecting surfaces, more particularly to such a composition which is sprayable and is based on a lower aliphatic monohydric alcohol, an alkyl sulfate or sulfonate, an alkyl ether sulfate, a pH adjusting agent and water.
(b) Information Disclosure Statement
Canadian Patent No. 1,244,759 disclosed microbicidal compositions which may be formulated as solids or aqueous liquids comprising as essential active ingredients certain organic acids and an alkali metal or substituted ammonium salt of a primary or secondary C.sub.8-18 alkyl sulfate or sulfonate in the ratio of the organic acid to the sulfate or sulfonate of 50:1 to 1:50. In liquid form the pH of the composition should be between 0.1 and 0.5. Certain alcohols such as ethyl alcohol, n-propyl alcohol, isopropyl alcohol and 1,2-propanediol may be employed to dissolve particular organic acids having limited solubility and to provide faster drying of the compositions after application to a surface. Specific compositions are exemplified containing 5% of 1,2-propanediol and 15 and 20% of ethyl alcohol.
It is generally known to employ alcoholic spray disinfectants including an anionic surfactant as a wetting agent.
The aforementioned microbiocidal compositions and alcoholic spray disinfectants have the advantage of being free from aldehydes, phenols and other controversial substances. However, the compositions disclosed in Canadian Patent No. 1,244,759 when formulated as solids and diluted with water for end use, have the drawback that they dry relatively slowly on the treated surfaces; when used at low but acceptable concentrations, they take a relatively long time to be effective; and when used at correspondingly higher concentrations in order to shorten the time to effectiveness, they leave behind residues or can damage the treated surface.
In the case of the known disinfectant alcoholic sprays, due to their relatively high content of alcohol, although they are effective in a short period of time and dry rapidly, they have the drawback that, in addition to having poor cleansing action, they can, on prolonged use, harm the surfaces to be disinfected, particularly plastic surfaces such as polyester and polyacrylate surfaces, and give rise to cracks and embrittlement. Furthermore, the handling of disinfectants having a high content of alcohol can cause problems due to their relatively low flashpoint and the hazards associated therewith.